Twisted Fates: Book Two: A Jedi's Destiny
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: Rewrite. The story of Renoa Stormhaven and her adventures. Second story in a series. A Jedi's Fate is the first story in series. R&R!


Title: A Jedi's Destiny- Rewrite  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Genre: Adventure, romance  
Summary: The (rewrite) story of Renoa Stormhaven and her adventures. Second story in a hopeful series. R&R!  
A/N: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. All characters, planets, and new animals (kaitos fish) belong to me, except for Luke Skywalker where he's mentioned. Please R&R!  
Another note: This is a rewrite of A Jedi's Destiny, because I'm hoping to get it archived at The first chapter won't seem very changed, but I promise the following chapters will. Eventually, I'll -hopefully- have more chapters than the six that are already written. Please R&R.  
Final Note: Please be looking for _A Jedi's Fate_, the story taking place before _A Jedi' s Destiny_, which will be appearing soon, and please R&R!

A Jedi's Destiny  
Chapter One  
The Birthday

Renoa Stormhaven wandered through the hall of the Yavin 4 Jedi Academy and walked toward her room. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore an apprentice uniform, a shirt with brown pants, and a belt around her waist. Dark blue eyes glanced around as she stopped in front of the door to her room.  
She opened the door and walked in, walking down to the bed and plopping down on it, face first into the pillow, sighing softly. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and no one had seemed to remember it, even her brother, Cole, which seemed strange.  
Renoa sat up and looked around her room. Straight ahead was a closet where she kept her clothes, next to her was a lamp table, and on the opposite side of the room was a large window. Next to the closet was a dresser. She looked to her lamp table and saw a small holo player there. She frowned and pressed the button.  
An image of her brother popped up. Cole had shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wore a black cloak over the rest of his apprentice uniform Dark blue eyes looked down at her, as though he were standing right there.  
"Renoa, meet me in the garden after you get this. I have to tell you something," was all the message said.  
Renoa shrugged, standing back up and walking out of her room and toward the garden.

* * *

When Renoa walked into the garden, she saw her brother standing in front of a bush of flowers, his back turned toward her. His cloak flowed softly in the wind, and at hearing her footsteps, he turned and looked at her, letting his gaze drop on her.  
Cole was two years older than her, twenty, and was the closest thing she had known to a parent, since their real parents had died when she was young. He was the Jedi Apprentice of Master Maverick Windthrower, and was going on his first mission without his master, accompanied by a few other apprentices. It was just a matter of telling his sister about it. It was her birthday, and for as long as either of them could really remember, they had always spent each others birthdays together.  
"Hey, sis," he greeted with a small, fake smile.  
Renoa frowned, raising an eyebrow, "What is it, Cole?"  
Cole narrowed his eyes before looking back at her, "What makes you think anything is wrong?"  
"Because I know that fake smile of yours. You try to charm me with it whenever something is wrong," she answered.  
Cole's smile brightened for a moment and he walked toward her, taking her hand in his and leading her to a bench and sitting down, avoiding looking at her.  
Renoa frowned deeper, looking at him, "Cole, what is it?"  
Cole's grip on her hand tightened, "I have to go away for a little while, Ren. My master is sending me on my first mission without him to investigate a possible Sith hideout."  
Renoa swallowed hard, "When are you leaving?"  
Cole looked down, "Today, after dinner. If I go on this mission, Master Windthrower will graduate me to Jedi Knight. I could become a Jedi Master, within less than a year."  
Renoa pulled her hand away, feeling her heart sink, "Today's my birthday. We always spend our birthdays together."  
"I know . . . I'll make it up to you when I come back, I promise. I'll even take you to Tatooine and let you pod race a little bit," He said, hoping to get a smile out of her.  
Renoa laughed softly, trying to keep the tears she knew were in her eyes from being seen. Knowing that she was doing this, Cole reached up and made her look at him. He wiped away a stray tear with the tip of his finger.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Would I ever break a promise to you?" he said.  
She shook her head, sniffing, "No." She looked up at him, "Be careful, Cole. I don't want to lose you, too. You're all I have."  
Cole swallowed hard, wrapping his warm, strong arms around her in a hug, "You won't, Ren, I promise. I love you, you know," he said softly.  
"I love you, too, Cole."  
They pulled back and looked up at each other, Renoa reaching up to wipe away her stray tears.  
"I have 'til after dinner, so I was thinking we could spend some time together until the, maybe go swimming," Cole said.  
Renoa smiled, "I'd like that."  
Cole smiled back at her, reaching up to poke her nose with the tip of his finger, "So would I, Little Ren."

* * *

Cole and Renoa had gone back to their rooms to change into their swim suits before heading to the lake where the Jedi students liked to swim.  
The lake was within the jungle near the Academy, not too far from it. It had a huge waterfall and many different creatures liked to roam there to have baths and fresh water.  
As they finally reached the clearing with the lake, Renoa smiled, "Last one to the lake has dining hall duty for a week," she joked, beginning to run towards the lake.  
"Then I guess you'll be spending a lot of time in the dining hall, little sister," he joked back, running after her.  
Renoa was the first to reach the lake, jumping right in and going under the water. She kicked her legs and moved her arms as she swam through the water, coming up a minute later, only to find Cole right there flashing a grin at her before wrapping his arms around her waist. He plunged into the water while holding on to her, letting go and allowing her to swim back up to the surface, following a minute after.  
Renoa reached up and pushed strands of hair out of her face after coming up, looking at her brother and shaking her head, laughing. Her laughter died down after a moment when she looked down, "How long does your master think you'll be gone?"  
Cole sighed, shaking his head, "He didn't know. It depends on how long it takes us to investigate. A week or two . . . or more."  
She nodded, looking away and up toward the sky, watching as a winged creature flew over and she sighed softly.  
Seeing his sisters sadness, he decided to do what he could to cheer her up, "Hey, let's not think about that right now, okay? We're supposed to be having fun. When we get back to the academy, maybe I'll have a birthday present for a certain someone."  
Renoa's eyes lit up, looking at him, "What is it, what is it?"  
He laughed, shaking his head, "Not telling, but I think you'll like it."  
"Don't make me tickle it out of you, big brother, because I know your weak spots," she said, smiling.  
"Oh, and just how do you think you're going to manage that, little Jedi, if I'm the one tickling you first?" he asked, reaching his hands out to tickle her stomach.  
Laughing, she tried to do what she could to stop him, "Cole!"  
"Think so smart you are, little Jedi, hmm? Cole said in a voice like Yoda, the famous Jedi Master that trained Luke Skywalker.  
"Ouch!" Renoa cried out after feeling something sharp go into her toe. She winced in pain, but tried to make it look like nothing.  
Cole frowned, knowing immediately that it wasn't just nothing, "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. Something sharp went into my toe," she answered. She stepped up onto a nearby rock she felt by her foot, careful not to slip to try and show him where it had gone in, but she lost her balance.  
"Agghh!" she screamed, falling back into the water with a loud splash. Cole lifted his arms up to cover his face from being splashed just as she fell into the water.  
"Renoa!" he called.  
Renoa fell hard against two rocks, hitting the side of her leg into a sharp edge. She came up to the surface and cried out in pain, holding her leg and coughing hard.  
Cole's eyes lit up in fear and he moved to take her into his arms the best he could, starting to move toward the shallow part of the lake to go back to the Academy.  
"Cole . . . I don't feel so good," she said softly.  
"I know, Ren. I'm going to get you to the hospital wing," he said, soon coming up onto the land and going toward the Academy.

* * *

When Renoa woke up, she found herself laying on a hospital bed, an IV in her arm. She felt something wrapped around her leg at the knee, and looked down to see it was a big bandage, one part of it covered with blood. She also felt something wrapped around her head and reached up to feel a bandage there from when she had hit her head. She looked toward her toe to see that it was uncovered.  
She sat up, wincing, and looked around dizzily. Where was Cole? A silver colored medical droid walked over to her.  
"Greetings, Ms. Stormhaven. You are very lucky to have only a few small injuries. You were bitten by a kaito fish on your toe. They have poisonous venom, but you were not injected with enough of it to do you any real harm," the droid said.  
_Great, just what I need,_ Renoa thought.  
"Where's my brother?" she asked.  
"Right here, little Ren," Cole's voice said.  
She looked up and saw him standing by the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms folded, a concerned look on his face. She smiled and he walked toward her, sitting down in a chair next to the bed and taking her hand in his.  
"You scared me for a minute, there, Ren. I wish I had known there were kaitos fish in that water. I never would've allowed you to go swimming all those times," he said, looking down.  
Renoa looked at him, realizing he blamed himself for what had happened, "It's not your fault, Cole. You couldn't have known about them. If any of the Jedi Masters had known, they never would have allowed any of us to go swimming in there in the first place."  
"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible. First I spoiled your birthday by telling you about this mission, and then you got hurt . . . Maybe I shouldn't be going on this mission while you're wounded. My master found out about what happened; he may let me stay behind and leave when you're better," he said.  
Renoa shook her head, "No, Cole. You should go on this mission. I'll be fine. What's the worse that could happen? I won't be able to train for a couple days, maybe, but my master will make me make up for it, I'm sure."  
Just then, Dr. Cloudrider, the main doctor of the medical wing, entered. He had one arm pulled up out of its sleeve, and a scar ran from under his left eye to just above his top lip. He wore a white coat and walked to Renoa's other side.  
"How are you feeling, Ms. Stormhaven?" he asked.  
"A little better than I had been, and a little sore. Is the venom that the kaitos gave me still in my body?" she answered.  
The doctor nodded, "We believe so; we're going to do a medical scan and if there is still any venom, hopefully it hasn't traveled any further up your body than from about below the ankle. If it hasn't, we'll be able to transfer the venom out of your body through a needle. As long as it hasn't reached any of your vital organs, such as your heart, you should be okay."  
Renoa winced; tests? A needle? She looked to her brother helplessly before looking back at the doctor, "Will it hurt?"  
The doctor shook his head, "Not at all. It will be a quick prick of your toe and you won't be ale to feel a thing. But first we'll need to run the medical scan. MD-411 will get you set up for the scan." He looked at Cole, "Mr. Stormhaven, please wait outside. Your sister will be fine."  
Cole looked up at the doctor and gave a firm nod, as though silently telling the doctor not to hurt his sister anymore than she needed to be and already was. He stood up, giving her hand a squeeze, "I'll be back as soon as you're done."  
Renoa nodded and watched as he left, looking to the MD droid. The droid pressed a button on the side of her bed and suddenly the mattress she laid on lifted up and she floated in the air. She looked around, startled, but lay back, having a feeling she would need to get used to this. The droid pressed another few buttons and the mattress began floating into another room where the lights were turned off.  
The mattress stopped floating and the droid walked over to a machine attached to a table below the mattress. The droid pressed a button and a huge fork lift-like machine, skinny, with straps on it, began to go toward Renoa and stopped next to her. It slid under her body carefully and lifted her off the mattress. It lowered the table below the mattress and laid her on the table carefully. The droid then walked over to her and brought a strap over her waist before walking back to the machine.  
"This will only take a moment, Ms. Stormhaven. Please try to stay as still as possible," the droid said.  
Renoa nodded to herself more than to the droid and waited. She felt the table start to move backwards and looked up to see that she was moving backwards into a tunnel. When she was in the mid part of it, a beam of light began to move over her from her head down, then came back and stopped just as she began to move backwards, away from the tunnel again.  
The droid walked over to her and unstrapped her, allowing her to sit up. "The results will be here within a few minutes. I will get you back onto your mattress and it will take you back to your room."  
Once again, Renoa was put back onto the fork lift-like machine and set back down on the mattress. The droid pressed a button on the side of the mattress and it began floating her back to her room in the medical wing.

* * *

Renoa lay waiting for the results to come back, her eyes closed. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes to find that both the doctor and her brother had entered the room and Cole was sitting by the bed.  
"The results said that the venom is still only in your foot, so we will be able to drain it out through your toe where you were bitten. It will only take a few minutes, and your brother may be with you if you wish," the doctor said.  
Renoa nodded, "I want him to stay."  
Cole smiled, reaching over to take her hand in his, watching her for a moment. Renoa kept her gaze away from where the doctor was, about to stick the needle into her toe. She winced as she felt a small burst of pain run through her foot, biting her lower lip and squeezing her brothers hand harder. After a moment, the pain went away and she looked up to see the needle out of her toe, filled with a greenish-yellow liquid, her toe now wrapped up.  
"There, little Ren, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Cole said, letting go of her hand. At the look she gave him, he gave a small chuckle, "Maybe the doctor will let you come with me to the dining hall to eat before I leave."  
The doctor nodded, "Only if you make sure she walks as little as possible and make sure she takes a hover chair."  
Cole nodded and waited for the droid to bring in a hover chair. Once it was by the bed, he lifted Renoa out of the bed and into the chair which floated a few feet above the ground. He pressed a button on its arm and they walked out of the room and to the dining hall.

* * *

After eating, Cole went back to his room to get his bags, slipping his cloak on. Renoa floated herself to the docking bay where she would be watching his ship leave and waited for him to come, lowering the chair to the ground and pushing herself up from the chair, limping away from it.  
Cole entered, a bag slung over his shoulder as he walked toward Renoa.  
"Renoa, I promised the doctor I'd make sure you'd walk as little as possible with that knee of yours," he said.  
Renoa looked up at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "I know, but I wanted to be able to hug my big brother good-bye the normal way, not from sitting in a chair."  
"Ren . . . Come here, you little rat," he said, putting his bag down and putting his arms out for her.  
Renoa smiled and limped toward him, hugging him tightly and trying to hide the tears she knew were going to flow. She looked back up at him and gave him a smile.  
"Be careful, Cole. I know you'll do well on this mission and you'll become a Jedi Knight. I have faith in you," she said.  
Cole smiled, reaching up to push a stray strand of hair out of her face and putting his hand on her cheek, "I will, Renoa. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back before you know it."  
She smiled, "I won't, I promise."  
Cole reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, "I almost forgot to give this to you; I was so worried about you when you got hurt. Happy birthday, Ren."  
Renoa took the box and opened it, revealing a silver locket with the initials R. A. S. standing for Renoa Avalynn Stormhaven engraved on the front. She smiled and took it out of the box, opening the locket up to reveal two small holo pictures; one picture was of the two of them when they were young, about thirteen and eleven years old, the other was a more recent picture of the two of them. A tear rolled down Renoa's cheek as she reached out to touch the image of the recent picture, but didn't feeling anything except air.  
"It's beautiful Cole. I love it, thank you," she said, sniffing as she closed the locket and hugged him again.  
"You're welcome, little Ren. Whenever you miss me, all you have to do is look at this holo, and it'll be like I'm right there, okay? I'll be back before you know it," he said, reaching up to wipe away the tear.  
Renoa nodded, limping away from him and into the hover chair, pressing a button to make it float in the air again. Cole pressed the button again to lower it and took her hand in his, squeezing it as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. I'm proud of you, Renoa. Never forget that," he said.  
"I won't," she promised.  
Cole let go of her hand, lifting his bag up once more over his shoulder and walking toward the shuttle that awaited him with the ramp down. He walked onto the ramp and turned to look at her one last time, waving his free hand. She waved back, and he turned, walking up the ramp and soon disappearing within.  
Renoa sniffed one more time, reaching up to wipe away another tear as she watched the ship begin to lift up into the air and fly away. 


End file.
